VOX Box: Weird Worlds 6
Characters * Mervyn Pumpkinhead * Wesley Dodds * Death * Lucien Location * Ghost Castle, The Dreaming * November 18th 2016, 0027 Universal Time VOX Archive * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: footsteps Alright, Lucien... What's next? * Lucien: turning, sigh I... I am not sure. Remind me, what you were working on? Oh, was it the adjusting of the gravity in the falling dream? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: Nah, I did that hours ago. * Lucien: Oh, I see and the judgmental stares in the going to work naked set? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: I took care of that one, too. * Lucien: page turning Well, then I think you're finished for the time being. * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: scoff What? Seriously? I got... free time? Huh, what can I do with myself? Oh, I know... shifting, soft clatter, matchstrike, flame crackle, cigar lightning, puff, puff, match fizzle, sigh There's the stuff. * Lucien: footsteps You could develop a hobby. * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff Hobby? puff Like what? * Lucien: Reading? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: chuckle No, seriously... puff * Lucien: Fishing? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff Fishing? puff What would I do with the fish? puff * Lucien: If you aren't one for seafood, you could always do catch and release? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff My job is already pretty pointless. puff Do I need a pointless hobby, too? * Lucien: Hmm, that is an apt point. Maybe instead you could try gardening? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff My head is a pumpkin... That just seems... strange. puff * Lucien: Maybe if you get good at it, you could meet nice melon and start a life together. * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff Jokes, huh? puff I hope you don't regret later. I'd hate for you to have to eat crow. * Lucien: Crows are not ravens, Mervyn. The difference between them is as stark as a pumpkin and a squash. * Death: opens, bare footsteps * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: Whatever you say, Mr. Crow. puff * Death: closes, bare footsteps * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: Ah,if it isn't the Lady Death, puff gracing us with her presence. * Death: giggle, bare footsteps Hello, Merv... Lucien. * Lucien: What brings you to Ghost Castle? * Death: I come to call upon my brother. * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: pause Oh, no, did he find the Vortex? gulp Is it his time? * Death: What? pause Oh, no! No! pause No, I just came to see him. I sense his presence in the Dreaming. Is he not here? * Lucien: Not presently. Not in Ghost Castle. No. * Death: Do you know where he is? * Lucien: At this exact moment? * Death: Yes, please. * Lucien: No idea, I'm afraid. * Death: sigh Oh, fiddlesticks! groan, sigh Well, if I know my brother, he's not likely to leave the Dreaming without making sure his steward is informed of his departure. So, I guess I'll just hang out with you. * Lucien: W-w-with me? * Death: giggle Yes, Lucien. footsteps With poke you! pause Is that a problem? * Lucien: N-n-no, ma'am... Not a problem at all. But perhaps you'd be m-more comfortable in your own domain? I can give your brother a message or send an envoy to retrieve you once he returns. How about that? * Death: scoff Nah, I'm good. footsteps, sigh, body dropping on couch cushions * Lucien: Can I, uh, interest you in a drink? * Death: Hmm... sure. * Lucien: What would you like? * Death: Oh, I dunno... What do you got? * Lucien: Everything. Anything. This is the Dreaming. * Death: giggle Right... D'uh! giggle Uh, a ginger ale will suffice. * Lucien: As you wish, ma'am. Mervyn? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff Hmm? * Lucien: Will you fetch the lady her drink? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: puff But she can just snap her fingers and- * Lucien: clears Mervyn... * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: footsteps Yeah, yeah... I know the drill. under-breath: I know my place...footsteps, puff * 13 seconds * Death: Yes? * Lucien: Hmm? * Death: Did you need something? * Lucien: Me? pause No. * Death: Okay... * Lucien: Okay. * 7 seconds * Death: Are you sure? * Lucien: Hmm? * Death: Are you sure you don't need something? * Lucien: Oh, yes. I am sure. * Death: Okay, it's just you're staring at me. * Lucien: Am I? turns My apologies. It won't happen again. * Death: Okay... sigh, body shifting on couch * 12 seconds, page turns, silence: 10 seconds, page turns * Death: sigh Okay, I was more comfortable with you staring at me. * Lucien: I... I'm sorry? * Death: giggle No, it's not your fault. It's just... What do you do in here? * Lucien: I'm doing it. * Death: What are you doing? * Lucien: I'm reading. * Death: Okay, right... because you're the librarian. Makes sense. pause But what do you do for fun? * Lucien: I... I'm doing it now. I read. * Death: scoff You're surrounded by an infinite kingdom of wonder and you... read? * Lucien: Yes? * Death: bare footsteps Okay, what are you reading that is so interesting? papers rustling, pause "Body Thunder: How I Turned My Body Into A Living Weapon To Beat The 21st Century Blues"? * Lucien: Yes. * Death: Is it good? * Lucien: I've read better. pause It's well-written. It's just not my cup of tea, as it were. * Death: Huh... turns, pause Shelly Gaynor? pause I remember her. She was a cute baby girl. * Lucien: Don't spoil anything for me. I don't know who she is... other than what I've read in the book so far. * Death: pause Well, spoiler alert, she's not dead yet. So I don't have much else to tell you about her. * Wesley Dodds: burst open, pant, stumbling footsteps, pant, pant * Lucien: Master Dodds? What are you doing here? * Wesley Dodds: pant Where is he? * Lucien: Where is who? Lord Morpheus? * Wesley Dodds: pant Yes... pant We have a prob- cough, cough, stumbling footsteps, thud * Lucien: footsteps, moist squish, gasp Is- Is this blood? sniff Wait, this isn't dream blood! this is real! * Death: He's not dreaming? He's actually here? footsteps, fabric shifting Oh, and he's hurt... bad? * Mervyn Pumpkinhead: '''footsteps Here's your ginger- Ahh! shattering, liquid splashing, cigar extinguished What is all this now? footsteps Wait a minute... Is that Mr. Dodds? footsteps What happened to him? * '''Lucien: Mervyn, take Master Dodds to the dining room. Put him on the table. I'll fetch the doctor's kit. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Weird Worlds Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Weird Worlds 5. * Story continues in VOX Box: Weird Worlds 7. * Debut of Mervyn Pumpkinhead and Lucien. Links and References * VOX Box: Weird Worlds 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Mervyn Pumpkinhead/Appearances Category:Wesley Dodds/Appearances Category:Death/Appearances Category:Lucien/Appearances Category:The Dream Team/Appearances Category:Ghost Castle/Appearances Category:The Dreaming/Appearances Category:Weird Worlds Storyline